A Broken Childhood
by Tiva-McAbby4Life
Summary: Senior returns and has a destructive influence on Tony, making the present become a re-run of his painful past. Gibbs steps in. Father/Son, Gibbs/Tony. NOT SLASH Spoilers for - 'Engaged Part 2' and 'Sins of the Father' T - Just in Case, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: Hi everyone. I am writing this story because the 'Tony's childhood' factor in both 'Engaged Part 2' and 'Sins of the Father' is playing on my over-dramatic mind ;) I really did love both episodes, though I would like an episode to focus on Tony's past. (Had to contain child abuse. Sorry about that. Please don't read if that will upset you!) Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

The familiar 'ding' of the elevator resounded through the building and two expectant faces looked up from the bullpen. False alarm, again.

"Where is he already?" McGee questioned impatiently from his desk.

"I do not know, McGee. What I do know is that if he does not show up before Gibbs, his Duck is cooked."

McGee couldn't help but half smile at Ziva's mix up in American language. Since she had become an American citizen, she had been having less of these kinds of problems, though they still happened from time to time.

"Goose, Ziva. His Goose is cooked, not Duck." Tim replied in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I do not see why, you could cook either a Duck or Goose, yes?" She argued stubbornly.

McGee, knowing better than to argue with her, wearily replied "Yer, Ziva. I guess so".

She smiled smugly for a moment before her gaze, once again fell on the empty desk in front of her, and her smile faded.

She said seriously "Gibbs is not going to be pleased when he finds out."

"When he finds out what?"

Both members of the team turned their heads at the sudden, silent arrival of their leader. They exchanged glances for a moment before the voice came again.

"Anytime now!" He said, his voice growing slightly louder.

McGee quickly informed him. "Tony's late, Boss. Even for Tony, he should have been here an hour ago."

"Call his cell, McGee" Gibbs instructed as he sat down. "You too, Ziva" He added.

"He's not picking up, Boss" McGee said after a moment.

"He is not answering me either, Gibbs."

"He'd better have a damn good excuse when he gets here!" Gibbs said in a gruff tone, laced with annoyance. Under that rough exterior though, he was worried about his senior field agent. His gut was screaming at him that something was wrong. _Where the hell are you Dinozzo?_

* * *

><p>Tony woke up to the sound of knocking at his front door. He rolled over in bed to face his alarm clock. <em>4.23am, <em>who would be at his apartment at that hour? The knocking started up again. Tony picked himself up out of bed and made his way to the front door, he still felt tired and groggy.

The knocking continued as he approached the door.

"Junior!"

Tony stopped in his tracks, now fully awake and alert. _Junior?_ His dad had left weeks ago on another 'business adventure'. Tony had paid for his ticket, again. Not that anyone knew. He had put it up as being from Prince Al again. That had worked last time.

"Junior!" The angry voice came again. "Open this door! I know you're in there!"

_What has he done now? He has already been framed for murder in the last few months. How much trouble can one con-man get into?_

Tony opened the door to be faced with a man who was steaming with rage. His normal charming front completely gone, buried behind his anger.

"Dad, what's happened now? I can see that you're in your normal charming mood this morning" Tony finished sarcastically.

"Don't test me, Junior!" Senior yelled as he pushed his way past Tony and into the apartment.

Tony shut the door and turned to face his father, his dad hadn't been in this kind on a rage since Tony was a child, after his mother's death.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Tony asked. He didn't know whether he was more concerned, as something was obviously happening with his father, or annoyed that his father had barged into his house, early hours of the morning to yell at him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned his son, dangerously. "What's wrong?" He roared, his rage exploding up in Tony's face.

Still yelling he continued. "You're what's wrong! That ticket! It wasn't from Prince Al at all! It was you! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me! I had to talk my way out of the whole ticket fiasco because of you! Because you're stupid Anthony! An Idiot!"

Tony cut him off midway through his ranting and raving, he had heard enough. Tony yelled now too, matching his father's voice. "How else were you going to get there, magic carpet? What was I meant to do dad? You're flat broke! I expected you to be ungrateful, so why am I surprised? Maybe, I thought you had changed. After Thanksgiving, I thought we had moved on. Built a bridge. Now I get that I was dead wrong. You're still the thoughtless father I grew up with!"

Tony's eyes had started to glaze over; thinking about the pain his father always caused him when he was only trying to help. Unfortunately, Senior had noticed and he yelled at his son again, this time his voice dripping with menace.

"You're a weakling! Dinozzo's don't cry! I thought you would have learnt that by now! Maybe you're just too stupid for even that simple command to sink in! Look at yourself, wouldn't Gibbs be disappointed! Bet he doesn't know just how weak you really are! He would never want you on his team if he did!

"Just shut up!" Tony exploded. "Get out! Now!"

"Don't ever think you can tell me what to do, Anthony! I have every right to be here! It's a fathers right!"

"No it's not! Now, get out of my apartment before I throw you out!"

"You little _bastard_!" Senior roared as he approached Tony and threw a surprise punch, hitting Tony right in the eye. He hit the ground and groaned in pain, shaking his head to get his sight clear. He shakily managed to raise himself on all fours.

"You never tell me what to do! That clear?" He kicked Tony in the stomach and he rolled onto his back clutching his side in agony.

"Is that clear?" Senior roared again.

Tony opened his eyes; he had closed them before from the pain. The faint voice came, between stifled gasps. He replied. "As crystal."

"Don't think this is over Junior, I'm going to teach you how to be a proper man, through pain. It's the only way a stupid boy like you learns anything!"

Senior kicked his son in the face, snapping Tony's head abruptly to the side. Tony winced in pain. The last thing he heard before he passed out on the floor was his father hiss the word "pathetic" and the loud slamming of the front door as his father left him, curled into a pain stricken ball on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Thank you everyone for your amazing commitment towards this story! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and those who have 'Alerted' or added to 'Favourites' (Last time I checked it was somewhere near 50's for 'Story Alerts'!) I am so happy and touched. Thank you to everyone!**

**I have private messaged those of you who I can. This is my resolution on how I will response to review/s that I can't respond to private (I will write them here):**

**Natalie: Thanks for reviewing :), I don't plan on any Tiva in this story :). There will no-doubt be a comfort factor from Ziva towards Tony in this story, though I wouldn't call it 'Tiva' as all the other characters will be doing the same thing, comforting Tony. :D **

**To everyone – I love reading your reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_Ok, this is getting insane! Another hour and still no word from Tony! Something's wrong!_

He was over waiting. Gibbs stood up abruptly from his desk, grabbed his badge and gun out of his desk drawer, and began to make his was over to the elevator.

He called sharply over his shoulder. "Grab you gear!"

"Were we going, Boss?" McGee called.

"To find, Dinozzo!"

Ziva and Tim exchanged a quick glance before practically running towards the lift, jumping inside just before the doors closed and the elevator lurched into life.

* * *

><p>The car screeched to an abrupt stop outside Tony's building. All three agents raced up the two flights of stairs towards Tony's apartment, Gibbs in the lead by a few paces. The door was shut, though Gibbs discovered, not locked. He turned the handle and opened the door, fully alert. He didn't know what he had expected to find, but it certainly wasn't this! He was kneeling by the shacking figure in seconds. Gibbs rested his hand gently on Tony's shoulder. To his horror, Tony violently flinched under the gentle touch.<p>

_What the hell happened to you, Dinozzo? _Gibbs questioned in his head. Suddenly the other two agents were standing in to doorway looking at the curled up frame of their senior field again. McGee looked on in horror and confusion, while Ziva had a murderous glint in her emerald eyes. All she wanted to do was hurt the person who had caused Tony pain.

Tony was still unconscious, lying of his side, facing away from the doorway that his friends watched him from.

"Tony" Gibbs breathed. "Come on, Tony. Wake up, kiddo"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Tony's eyes opened slowly, revealing the glazed expression they held. It was a few moments before the fog in front of his eyes cleared and Tony was able to see properly again.

"B-boss?" Tony questioned weakly.

"Yer, Tony. I'm right here." He paused for a moment and was about to ask what had happened when Tony's scratchy voice spoke again.

"Don't let, Tim 'n' Ziva, see me like this, Boss."

"Ok, Tony. Just take it easy." He turned his attention towards the two concerned figures standing in the doorway "McGee, Ziva. Wait out in the hall." He said calmly, but in a tone that meant 'That's final."

Once they were gone, Gibbs turned his full attention back to Tony.

"T-thanks, B-boss." Tony stuttered.

"What the hell happened, Tony?"

Tony began to try and sit up and Gibbs instinctively, pulled Tony in a position where he could rest his back against Gibbs' chest, giving Tony the support he needed.

"I woke up to a knock on my door, early boss, like not even five in the morning. I got out of bed and make my way to the door. I opened it and it was... it was..." Tony's voice faulted.

"Who was it, Tony?" Gibbs asked his voice stern but still, in a way, gentle.

"My father, Gibbs. My own dad!"

Gibbs was shocked. The man he had allowed into his house only months earlier. The man he was convinced had started to care for his son. That same man did this, to Tony. To his boy!"

Tony saw the disappointment, regret and anger written all over his Boss' face. He assumed it was directed at him.

"Pretty pathetic, huh?" Can't even stand up to my old man." Tony laughed humourlessly, bitterness evident in his voice.

Tony's words snapped Gibbs back into reality. He head-slapped Tony, who winced and asked "What was that for, Boss?"

"For thinking that this is pathetic!" Your father's a _bastard_ Tony, and he'll pay for doing this to you!" The last part was a low growl, almost like an unspoken promise.

"Why now, he's never had to pay before." Tony mumbled, louder than he had intended. Loud enough for Gibbs to hear his words.

"He's done this before and you didn't tell me? Gibbs said, still angry at the man who called himself Tony's father and deep down, hurt by the fact that Tony hadn't come to him earlier.

Gibbs lowered his pitch again, controlling his emotions of rage. "When did he do this before, Tony?"

"When... after my mother died. He just, lost it. Took out his rage on me. Now it's kind of something I'm used to."

"Ah, Tony." Gibbs sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

"Let's just forget this happened, ok, Boss?" I mean I'm fine really."

"No, Tony. Not this time. This time your fathers going down for what he did, he's gone too far."

"Gibbs, he's my father. I have to protect him."

"Tony, you're my son. I have to protect you!"

Dinozzo smiled slightly at that. He thought of Gibbs as a father, and now he knew that Gibbs regarded him as a son. Tony sighed; he new arguing anymore was pointless and he was in too much pain to try anyway.

"He's not going to be easy to find, Gibbs."

"Trust me, I'll find him. And when I do, he's going to regret every time that he's laid his hands on you." He paused for a moment before finishing, almost ordering himself, "I'll make sure of that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! What did you think? Please rate and review! :D Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Also to all those people who added to favorites or alerts. :) You guys are amazing!**

**I don't own anything of NCIS, no matter how much I wish I did!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"How is he, Duck" Gibbs asked as he walked through the doors into autopsy.

Tony was on the edge of one of the metal benches in the room and the teams M.E, Ducky had just finished cleaning the blood off his face.

"Hello, Jethro. Not too bad. A few bruised ribs, a split lip and a nasty black eye. In reality, it actually looks worse than it is, Jethro." Duck answered.

"Good." Gibbs nodded, pleased that it was not as bad as he had initially feared. This was Tony, he had to assume the worst, the kid was a magnet for trouble. _Always has been, always will be. _He thought to himself.

"Do we have a case, Boss?" Tony asked the team's senior agent.

"No Tony, just cold-cases. You're catching up some sleep down here, though. I don't want to see you in the bullpen for any reason. You stay down here and rest, got it?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"Got it, Boss." Tony mumbled. Arguing was useless and he knew it.

"Watch him, Duck." Gibbs added for good measure.

"I'll keep a watchful eye on young Anthony here, now go and do what you have to do."

Gibbs nodded and left autopsy, ready for a long day of filling paperwork.

* * *

><p>Tony had been out for most of the day. In fact he had woken up only minutes before Gibbs returned to autopsy.<p>

"Come on, Dinozzo." Gibbs said from the door.

Tony ruffled his hair in an attempt to look like his usual self, but the attempt was usless. He still looked drained and sick.

He walked toward the elevator with Gibbs who called over his shoulder, "Thanks, Duck."

They both stepped inside. Once the elevator started moving Tony asked, "You my ride home, Boss?"

"No, Dinozzo. You're staying in the spare at my place."

Tony suddenly realized what was coming, Gibbs was going to make him spill his guts about what happened between him and his dad when he was younger. He tried to back out. "Gibbs, I don't need to be looked after. I'm fine."

That famous Dinozzo line, 'I'm fine.' Gibbs reached over and head slapped his agent. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and Gibbs raised an eyebrow as if asking, _'Did you really believe I'd buy that?'_

"Your right, Boss. I needed that. Thank you Boss." Tony said as the elevator opened into the parking lot.

Gibbs half smiled and walked over to his car, followed by Tony.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and now the two agents sat next to each other on the couch. They each held a beer and anyone who didn't know them would have sworn they were farther and son. Tony looked like a younger Gibbs in almost every way. It was amazing how much they had grown on each other over the years.<p>

"I'm listening, Tony." Gibbs said.

Tony didn't say anything and Gibbs began to doubt that he was going to get a response, when Tony finally spoke up.

"Where do I start?"

"From the beginning, Dinozzo."

"Ok, well. Things started to go wrong about three months before mom died. My dad was having an affair with a married woman. I was seven and even I knew he was up to something. Their marriage was on the rocks. One night dad was out late, 'working'. Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head on that last word. "It was my eighth birthday and mum was in the kitchen washing up after we had eaten some of my birthday cake. I'd offered to help but she said that I didn't need to on my birthday. She told me to go upstairs and have fun. So I went and watched a James Bond movie, 'Die another day', pretty fitting title actually." Tony laughed humourlessly, painful memories darkening his eyes.

"Anyway while I was upstairs someone entered the house, but I didn't hear anything. What I did hear was yelling and then the sound of something smashing into something else, then nothing. I ran downstairs and heard a car screeching out of our driveway. When I got to the kitchen, my mum was... she was" He gulped and looked down at his feet. _Gibbs can't help you if he doesn't know. You can do this Tony! Tell him what happened! _He forced himself to continue. "When I got there, she wasn't breathing, Gibbs. Blunt force trauma to the head. Blood everywhere. She didn't just die, Gibbs. She was murdered."

Gibbs looked into Tony's clouded eyes. He rested his arm across Tony's back and squeezed his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Well, it's not something that you can just say, Gibbs. I couldn't have just gone up to you and said, 'Hey, Boss. Nice day isn't it! Oh and I meant to tell you, my mother was murdered on my eight birthday'."

"I understand, Tony. What happened after that?"

"I did CPR, we had just learnt it at school. I managed to get her breathing again but she didn't respond to me at all. I called an ambulance, hoping that they could keep her alive. They came and took her away and I sat next to her. When we got there they took her into surgery but they couldn't do much. I sat in her hospital room, she was in a coma. I remember there was a movie playing, 'Angels with Dirty Faces'. An hour later she flat-lined. I was left there by myself until the early hours of the morning. When she died, where was he Gibbs? Where was my father? I'll tell you where, out having a 'good time' with another man's wife, while his wife was dying all alone."

"Not alone, Tony. You were with her." Gibbs reassured him, while masking the rage he felt toward Senior.

"He should have been there, Gibbs, but he wasn't. Early hours the next morning, he finally showed his face. Didn't even shed a tear, didn't hug me. He said one thing and one thing only that day, _'You're weak, Anthony. Dinozzo men don't cry.'_ Never let myself cry since, at least, not in front of another living soul. Almost cried at her funeral. I payed for that little mistake. My old man always played golf, wanted me to play too. That night my face got up close and personal with the five-iron, I was out cold for two days. Same kind of thing kept happened after that, I grew up, got use to it. Then, one day my dad had the nerve to bring over the woman he was having the affair with when my mother was killed. She got a phone call from her husband and I recognized the voice. He killed my mum, Gibbs, no doubt about it. I told that to dad, my second big mistake. Beat me black and blue. A month later and I was shipped off to a boarding school few thousand miles away. Barley saw him after that, didn't want to either. And before you go and snipper the husband, he's already dead. Killed in a car accident almost three years ago."

Gibbs didn't know what to say, there were no words to fix this. He just held Tony's shoulder firmly, offering the support he never had in the only way he could.

Tony was glad that Gibbs hadn't tried to say something. Gibbs always knew when to just be there and not say a word, and this was one of those times. Fathers intuition, he knew when his son was hurting and he knew exactly what to do. Gibbs was the supportive father Tony had always wanted.

The two agents sat there, leaning against the couch for almost half an hour. With Gibbs' arm still firmly wrapped around him, Tony fell asleep. Gibbs laid him down across the length of the couch and covered him with a blanket. He sat down in the arm chair next to the couch and watched the young agent who had become his son in every sense of the word. Not long after Tony, Gibbs fell asleep reclined in the chair.

All night a single image plagued his dreams. The image of a young Tony, sitting at his mother's bedside in a hospital, alone, blood staining his shirt and hands. As he waited for the inevitable to happen. Waited for his mother to die next him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A longer chapter than usual, as promised ;) I really wanted to do a chapter with the background and build from there. Don't worry guys, I have a twist planned for next chapter! It will get more angst filled from now on :) Hope it was still interesting to read. Please review! Your kind words always mean a lot and make me smile :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Hi everyone First of all I'm SO sorry it has been a while since I updated this story (and my other ones). I had trouble getting my computer and other electronic devices to become friends so it took a few days for me to get my stories into word. But, on the bright side, it's all good now Plus I have a few chapters up my sleeve again so updates should be more frequent in the near future Again, thanks for all the favourites/alerts and reviews! Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile so please, review! They all go to the 'TLC for Tony' fund! He'll love you for it, and so will I . Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tony woke up the next morning on Gibbs' couch having no idea what time it was. He raised his arm and looked at his watch. 0600. He pulled himself up and swung his legs over the side as he did he wiped his hand over his face.<p>

"Get up Dinozzo, breakfast."

It was Gibbs. Tony would have recognized his gruff tone anywhere.

"Coming ,Boss." He said still groggy as he dragged himself over to the table. Gibbs had made bacon and eggs with a slice of toast on the side. Once they were both seated and had begun eating Gibbs started the convocation.

"How're you feeling?" He asked the younger agent.

"Pretty good Boss, I mean, considering."

Gibbs just nodded. That was the answer he'd expected, but it was still reassuring to hear it from Tony himself.

The pair finished the meal soon after and they stood up and cleared the table. Both agents had a shower and got ready for work. Tony had to put back on the same clothes he had worn yesterday because he'd fallen asleep on the couch, he hadn't given it much thought at the time. He decided he'd get changed into his spare clothes when they got to the office.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged and the door opened, letting Tony and Gibbs out. They reached the bullpen and Tony realized that they were the first to arrive at the office.<p>

_Plenty of time to get changed, _Tony decided and he made his was over to the lockers, grabbed his clothes, and went to get changed. By the time he got back, Ziva and McGee had arrived.

He flashed his best 'Dinozzo smile' and called cheerfully. "Well, the gangs all here."

Ziva and McGee watched him as he sat down at his desk. They continued just to stare at him for a moment before Ziva spoke the question on both their minds. "You are never here before us. Why are you so early, Tony."

"I'm always early, Zee-vah." he said dragging out her name to annoy her further.

"If it is true what they say and the early bird does indeed get the snail, then you would starve."

"Worm, Zee-vah, early bird _catches_ the _worm_." Tony said. His tone a mix of faked annoyance at her mistake and the underlying smug satisfaction of the correction at her expense.

"Whatever!" Ziva exploded in frustration, before calming herself and returning to that deadly tone of voice that she new Tony found very seductive.

"The point is, you are never here early, Tony. Troubles with a lady friend, yes?" she questioned playfully, tilting her head slightly.

"Actually, Zee-vah, you..." he cut his sentence short when his eye caught the elevator. His brow furrowed and his expression became one of both confusion and interest.

As Ziva watched his expression change hers came to mirror that of her partner. She turned around to see what had distracted him. He wouldn't pass up the chance to rattle her cage lightly so it must have been something fairly interesting. As she turned around she immediately understood his reaction, it was the FBI and that could only mean one thing, trouble.

The whole team stood up as Fornell and Agent Sacks made their way to the bullpen. Fornell walked into the middle of the four desks and Gibbs met him there. They stood almost toe-to-toe, staring at each other with suspicious eyes. Little did Gibbs' team know, that was all an act. The two actually got on quite well; they even had the same ex-wife.

"My office, now!" Gibbs barked at Fornell, who nodded his head and followed Gibbs to the lift.

Agent Sacks remained standing in front of Dinozzo's desk. Tony said in a casual voice, which had a threatening undertone."Well, if it isn't Agent Slacks, my favourite FBI fed of all time. How've you been? What brings you here? Come to arrest me for another murder that I didn't commit or are you just here for a friendly chat?"

Agent Sacks bit his tongue to stop himself saying the insult that was threatening to make its self known. Instead he glared at Tony and said. "Actually, I'm here to bring you in for questioning."

Tony was suppressed but unlike his team, he didn't show it. Keeping a straight face he said. "Really, well that's very interesting, just when I was starting to get bored. What could you possibly need to question me about now?"

Sacks really hated Agent Dinozzo's arrogance; actually, he hated everything about the man, though he kept his reply at an even, professional tone, "About something you witnessed when you were eight."

At that moment Tony's frat boy attitude faltered, that comment obviously struck a nerve. Ziva and McGee recognized it, though Agent Sacks seemed oblivious. In a second Tony was back in control of his emotions and his expression returned to the one he had when he was annoying Ziva moments earlier.

He said two simple words in reply. "I see."

Gibbs and Fornell emerged from the elevator moments later. Fornell had told Gibbs the same thing as Agent Sacks had told Tony. They both knew what this was about, and it wasn't good. McGee and Ziva shot each other a confused glance, both hoping the other would understand, though they soon realized that they were both equally in the dark about this whole affair.

Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment before returning his attention back to Fornell, both men now having reached the bullpen. Gibbs said, "You can question, Dinozzo, but you do it here. Interrogation room one."

With that, they left. Agent Sacks leading Tony away and Fornell following closely behind. Ziva and McGee looked at Gibbs, waiting for an explanation into what had just happened. When they received no answer, Ziva spoke up. "Gibbs, what is going on? Why is the FBI questioning Tony?"

Gibbs decided that they had to know, and he knew the best way for them to find out.  
>"Interrogation room one, observation." He ordered. When both agents continued to look at him dumbfounded he barked, "Now!"<p>

With that Gibbs began to make his way there with two, very confused, agents following in his footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? **

**What does the FBI need to question Tony for?**

**What's the change with the case?**

**(Much more Angst and Hurt/Comfort to come, promise! I needed this chapter like this to set up for future ones )**

**Please review You know you want to ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

**A/N: Hi everyone I know that my new chapters on all of my stories are taking a while to be uploaded, please forgive me, I am doing my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter Again thanks for all the reviews and in general for reading this story **

**I still don't own NCIS :( But I can dream :)**

* * *

><p>Ziva, McGee and Gibbs watched Tony from behind the glass. Despite the fact that Fornell was standing in the back corner watching him and Agent Sacks was trying his best to question the man, DiNozzo was checking himself out in the reflection. He continued slicking any stray hairs back into place, even though there obviously were none. Agent Sacks was getting frustrated at Tony's antics and Gibbs let a small smile escape his lips, DiNozzo was playing them.<p>

"We're getting no-where!" Agents Sacks exploded.

"And whose fault is that, Agent Slacks?" Tony jibed.

"Look, do you want to help us find her murderer of not?"

On that comment, Tony's expression became deadly serious and he put both hands down to rest on the bench. "What do you need to know?"

"We need a recount of what you saw that night."

"Already gave one, when I was eight, why do you need a repeat?"

"We possibly have a lead as to whe..." Agent Sacks started before Tony cut him off.

"You found the bastard?" Tony asked.

"Not yet, were still..."

"Looking. " Tony finished in an annoyed tone. "You were looking when I was eight, you call me in here for another statement, but you're still looking? How much more time could you possibly need!" Tony questioned, anger escaping into his tone.

"Look, were doing everything we can, we just need another statement from you."

"Fine." Tony said in a slightly defensive manner. No-one said anything for a moment while Tony struggled to gather his thoughts.

"Whenever you're ready, DiNozzo" Fornell finally broke the silence made his presence known. Tony had almost forgotten he was even there.

"Ok, my eighth birthday. My mother was in the kitchen and I was upstairs in my room, watching a movie. James Bond actually, "Die another day" great movie the scene with the..."

"DiNozzo" Fornell interrupted him sharply. Then softening his tone slightly he continued, "After that."

Tony dropped his eye contact with the feds and aimed his gaze at the steel table in front of him before continuing, trying his best to sound professional and show no emotion in his voice. "Well, anyway, I didn't hear the door open or the person come inside. Fist sound I heard was yelling, the intruder's, obviously a male voice, and the other was my mothers. Heard something shatter and then a loud crashing noise. I ran down stairs. A car screeched out of the driveway, didn't see it though. Went over to my mother and I realized she wasn't breathing. I did CPR and after almost two minuets I got her heart started again. I called 911 and the paramedics arrived not long after that. Got her to the hospital after we lost her once on the way. She was in a coma. They did emergency surgery but they couldn't do much. I sat by her bedside, covered in blood, until we lost her for good a few hours later."

The team stood shocked behind the glass, having just listened to the recount of their friends painful past. The night his mother had died. Gibbs had heard it all the night before, but it didn't make it any easier. He still had to watch Tony re-live that pain again. After a minute of silence, Agent Sacks found his voice and asked the question on both Ziva and McGee's minds.

"Where was your father while this was happening?"

Tony lifted his head for the first time since he had started to relay what had happened that night. He looked at Sacks straight in the eye and said, "Cheating on my mom."

After a few more seconds of shocked silence, Sacks continued. "That's not what he told us." The agent said quietly, almost sheepishly.

"What?" Tony asked sharply, pure hatred dripping from his voice.

"He said that he was at his wife's bedside the whole time, with you." The agent continued.

"He said what!" Tony yelled. He stood up and his hands clenched into fists, trying to subdue his rage. "Lying bastard. He wasn't there! He was off with another man's wife! I was at that hospital, watching her die, alone!"

"I'll talk to him again but..." Agents Sacks started only to be cut short by Tony for the third time.

"That's why he's in DC? You're questioning him too? Just what is this lead you think you've found?"

"We think the killer may have returned to DC. As you know he has been killing people that resemble Ms Paddington."

_She never would change her last name._Tony remembered.

"He has killed sixteen so far, including Ms Paddington. The latest victim was found here in DC. Same M.O. Killed in her own kitchen, at night, blunt force trauma to the head caused by being struck with a bottle of wine. No prints, the killer wore gloves and no DNA. We wanted to be prepared legally if we are able to take him down."

Tony just nodded and said, "Keep me posted." before he left interrogation. His mind was racing and suddenly all of the guilt he felt, over those other innocent women that had been murdered because of his family, came flooding back.

_Could use you now mom, if you're listening._ He thought solemnly as he made his way over to his desk in the bullpen. He sat there, relishing the last few minutes of silence he had left before his ninja and his probe would bombard him with questions that they deserved answers to. He had always known, deep down, that it was just a matter of time before his past came back to haunt him. All he could do now, was ride out the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter should be up fairly soon. As i promised, more angst will be coming up! I'd love to hear what you think Please review, they always put a smile on my dial You people are awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: (Okay people, this is a blanket review, I'm using it for all my stories, but know I mean every word!)**

**So... hi everyone. I think I have replied to all who have review, if I missed you then I'm really sorry! And to all my anonymous reviewers, your comments are much appreciated. Thanks also for the story alerts and favourites! Always make me smile :)**

**PLEASE READ THIS! (I'LL KEEP IT SHORT ) Okay, I need to apologise to you all, again, for the really late update! I am trying REALLY hard to get updates out but High School is super hectic and I just haven't gotten many chances to put pen to paper. Hopefully things will calm down soon and I will have more free time. I WILL DEFINITALY FINISH ALL OF MY STORIES! Promise! I know where they are going and everything; I just haven't had a moment to write it down. Please stick with me! I love knowing you guys are reading I've learnt my lesson though, after I finish my 'works in progress' I will write the stories fully first and then upload the chapters regularly. Won't keep you guys waiting that way!**

**I'm going to update all my chapter of all my stories soon to, but it's just housekeeping; editing.**

**Warning: Swearing in this Chapter, but only were I thought it was necessary. **

**Thanks for your understanding everyone. I'm blessed to have such amazing readers! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Ziva and McGee entered the bullpen a few minutes later. Gibbs had held back to talk to Fornell one more time. As the other two agents took their seats they both stared at Tony. He didn't make eye contact; instead he just continued reading through his paperwork.

"Tony, are you alright?" Ziva asked softly.

"I'm fine, Zee-vah" He replied, though it came out more defensive than he had intended.

"Tony, we're your team, you can talk to us." McGee continued.

"Nothing to talk about Probie."

The agents both shot a concerned glance at each other moments before Tony finally lifted his head to look at them.

He asked, "What do you want to know."

Ziva and McGee had to think for a second. They hadn't actually thought about what they wanted to ask because they had assumed Tony would block their every attempt to talk to him. Ziva finally remembered a question she had thought of on their way back to the bullpen.

"Did you and your father get along before this happened?" She asked the question cautiously. Every time she had met Senior he had been charming and polite and she thought quite highly of him. Now she realized that she was being caring towards the man that had hurt Tony, she felt like 'Gibbs slapping' herself.

"No, we never got on. Though it wasn't as... brutal, before she died." Tony replied. He didn't want them to know the details of the abuse his father had inflicted upon him. He didn't want to be seen as weak or the victim in all of this.

Ziva said again, in a soft tone. "I'm sorry Tony. I was wrong in the way I acted around your father, treating him like a human being. That was a mistake."

"I second that Tony. I'm sorry too." McGee quietly added.

"You two didn't know. I didn't tell you so how were you to know? My father is cunning and puts on a good front; it's hard to see through. By the way, apologizing is a sign of weakness." He finished in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Ziva opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the chance as Gibbs entered the bullpen and sat down at his desk. She didn't want this continued here, in front of everyone. This was private, and she would keep it that way. Moments after they had all returned to their paperwork, Gibbs' cell rang.

He flipped it open and answered in a gruff tone. "Gibbs."

Moments later he closed it and retrieved his gun and badge from his top drawer. "Grab your gear, dead navy lieutenant."

They all scrambled to grab their gear and then jogged to catch the lift, Tony called after Gibbs, "On your six, Boss."

They all jumped into the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Details Boss?" Tony questioned.

"She was killed in her own home."

Tony paused for a moment before asking, "Same M.O Boss?"

"I don't know DiNozzo. We'll find out when we get there." Gibbs responded.

"Hope she isn't number seventeen Boss." Tony said quietly. "But you don't believe in coincidences."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the crime scene barley a minute before Ducky and Palmer caught up with them. With their backpacks slung over their shoulders the team walked into the lieutenant's home.<p>

The main room was clean, as was the bathroom, lounge, bathroom and bedroom. There was only one room left; the kitchen.

They entered to last room on the lists and saw the body. It was a very graphic scene, blood splattered on the white walls and smeared across the tile floor. The air was filled with a nauseating coppery smell, stronger than usual as there was so much blood.

Tony felt his face go cold and pale when he saw her. She looked just like his mother had, could have been her sister. His eyes then wandered to the bloody wine bottle laying smashed on the ground. Same M.O; Same killer.

He felt his stomach flip as he looked at the scene of brutality and death before him. His mind wandered before he had a chance to stop himself; the memories came flooring back.

_A small boy of eight kneeled on the ground in a pool of blood. His hands stained with a crimson he knew no amount of water could wash away. He was covered in her blood; it soaked through his shirt and jeans and was smudged over his face from where he had been desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. DiNozzo's didn't cry, he'd learnt that very early on. Though he couldn't stop himself from crying, no matter how hard he tried. The little boys emerald eyes still sparkled with tears._

"Mom?"

_No reply. _

_"Mom please! I need you! Please don't leave me! Please Mom!" He wailed and sobbed. Then he remembered that he should be doing something; something he had learnt at school. CPR. He couldn't remember what he had been taught, he had to think; he couldn't let his Mom down now. Then he remembered; check if they have a pulse. He put his small fingers to her neck and found a weak beat. What was next; see if they are breathing. He did just that and to his horror, found that she wasn't. He had to do CRP. He started chest compressions, pushing the full weight of his small body onto her chest through his hands. All the time he cried for her. Finally, when he checked her pulse and her breathing he found that both were there, weak, but there none the less._

"Tony?" The gentle female voice and the light hand resting on his shoulder pulled him from his memories. He turned his head and his eyes found Ziva standing beside him. He gave her a shadow of a smile.

"I'm fine." He said more confidently than he felt. She nodded and went back to bagging and tagging the evidence. Following her lead, he took the camera from around his neck and began taking the photos of a scene that looked far too familiar. Then, the strangest feeling came over him, but he shrugged it off. He decided it must have just been from all of the memories this brought back, nothing more.

None of them were aware of the figure hiding across the street. Standing in the bushes, watching their every move was a killer, but not just any killer. This was the man that had murdered that little boy's mother all those years ago. This was the reason for most of a young Anthony's nightmares.

He looked into the house through the window. First he saw an older man, obviously a marine from the way his silver hair was cut. He looked like the man in charge, barking orders at the others. His slight wavered to a young looking woman who was putting on a pair of latex gloves. Clearly she was an agent. She was very attractive but not his type. He shifted his gaze from her and continued to scan the room. His eyes fell upon another male, much younger than the first and definitely not military. Blond haired and fairly tall, the man looked like another agent. He was talking to a neighbour. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the last member of the group; another male. He focused his attention on the last agent and took in his appearance. He was tall with dark brown hair and green eyes. Those eyes... something about them registered to him, something familiar about them. The spark in them had his mind spinning back to a day years ago, a day that ruined his life.

_He sat in his lounge room. He wasn't even meant to be home from the base yet but he had wanted to surprise his beautiful wife; Iris. He had been working on site for almost two weeks straight and he had missed her. Though, he found himself sitting alone. Alone because a day earlier something had happened to break his heart, shattering it into a million little pieces. _

_His wife had come in giggling her lips met with those of another man. She was cheating on him, in their house of all places! He had punched the man and yelled and raged for what felt like a life time and then he had ordered them out, out of the house and for his wife; out of his life. Though he found that the hurt wasn't the thing that was killing him anymore; it was the rage. That was the moment the door to his home clicked open._

He stood up and walked towards it. His hands clenched into fists at who he saw, it was her.

"What do you want Iris?" He yelled.

"Nothing." She said timidly. "Only to apologise..."

"Too late!" He roared.

"He and his wife don't have a happy marriage and being honest we don't either, Rick." She said softly.

"Don't defend yourself! He did this! He took you from me! Maybe I should show him how it feels to have your wife ripped away!"

"Rick, please don't. I think they have a son. He needs his mother!" She begged, realizing what he was about to do.

"I don't care about some brat!"

"Please! They're not happily married anyway. This would only hurt the kid."

"Maybe I will be helping him, stop him from becoming a bastard like his father! Teach him the lesson that sonofabitch never learned!"

And with that he left his wife standing in the hallway as he stormed out towards his car.

_He drove well over the speed limit, fuming. He knew were the guy lived. He'd looked him up after that first night when they stumbled in the front door. At first he was mad, then jealous. While he'd been in 'faze two' he'd pulled some strings to find out everything he could; including the address of his mansion home. The fact that the bastard was loaded only fuelled the rage he felt now. He had everything that wasn't his! And now, he wasn't just going to even the playing field, he was going to get the upper hand. He'd make him pay for stealing the love of his life. He'd be sorry._

_He pulled up outside the DiNozzo's mansion. He walked into the house and wound up in the kitchen. A woman stood at the sink, washing dishes. She was very beautiful. Her caramel coloured, wavy hair fell softly down her back. Suddenly, he realise that this woman was just one more treasure that bastard has but didn't deserve. A treasure he would break. _

"_So!" He started. _

_She jumped and spun around to face him. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear._

"_You're that scum's wife!" He concluded._

_She just looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out who exactly her husband had crossed this time._

"_W-what do you w-want?" She asked him, her voice quivering._

"_I want him to feel what I feel!" He suddenly yelled. "I want him to know what it is to have the one you love ripped from you!"_

"_P-please, I am s-so sorry for w-whatever it was m-my husband has done."_

"_Lies!" He roared, his sanity slipping further and further from his grasp. "All lies!"_

_In the following moment's silence, he heard sound from upstairs and panicked. "Who is it?"_

_She looked truly confused, "Who?" She asked timidly._

"_Who is upstairs!" He yelled at her._

"_M-my son." She almost whispered._

"_Ah, the brat. Maybe I should kill him now so he'll never grow up a sonofabitch like his father!"_

"_No!" She cried. "Please, p-please don't hurt my baby. He is nothing like his father, nothing! Don't hurt him, please!" She begged the mad-man in front of her._

"_Don't tell me what to do bitch!" He screamed. In one swift movement, he grabbed the wine bottle off the bench and slammed it into her head. Glass and blood went everywhere as he hit the unconscious woman over and over again, smashing her beautiful face. He threw what remained of the bottle onto the ground and stormed out to his car, the boy completely forgotten. He screeched out of the driveway and left the horrific scene he has just created, far behind._

That was the brat, it has to be; those eyes. The kid had been forgotten; until now. A devilish smile curled his lips. There was one more that needed to pay. This time, he planned to teach the boy a lesson.

"I will teach you little Anthony. Now, there will be no-where for you to cower from me. It's time to play."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Would be lovely to hear from you Hope you liked it.**


End file.
